Pokemon shape shifter
by Firestarter109
Summary: A story about two teens and all their friends against all shadows


Profile page.

**Name:**Jenny.

**Age:** 16 almost 17.

**Personality:**She was raised by her aunt since she was six, her mother was killed when she was five and her father also died when she six. Oh and she also knows to how to time travel. Her least favorite part of that is going back in to the past because of two past events bring back bad memories for her.

**Description (looks):**She haswaist length jet black hair with white highlights, light tanned skin, emerald green eyes, black tang top, green cargo pants, white sketchers, and a midnight black backpack.

**Number of pokemon forms:**Right now 16, gets more later.

**Names of the pokemon forms:**Meowth, vulpix, Pichu, Charmander, eevee, etc.

**Pokemon moves:**

Meowth:Thunder, Night Slash, Iron Tail, Scratch.

Vulpix:Fire Blast, Firespin, Iron Tail, Faint Attack.

Pichu:Thunder, Quick Attack, Tackle, Iron Tail.

Charmander:Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Dragon Rage, Slash.

Eevee:Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Trump card, Dig.

**Name:**Jack.

**Age:**18

**Personality:**He's a biiiiiig bully who is afraid of Jenny.

**Description (looks):**He has short brown hair, blues eyes, he is 4ft, 5in tall, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals.

**Name:**Mike

**Age:**16 almost 17.

**Personality:**New kid.

**Description (looks):**He has short jet black hair with blood red highlights, sky blue eyes, a flame shaped birth mark on his right shoulder, black and red hoodie, blood red cargo pants with black paint splatters, and red and black Jordans

**Number of pokemon forms:** Right now 16, gets more later.

**Names of the pokemon forms:**Growlith, Charmander, Shinx, Poochyena, Treecko, etc.

**Pokemon moves:**Growlith:Bite, Ember, Flamethrower, Dig.

Charmander:Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Dragon Rage, Slash.

Shinx:Tackle, Volt tackle, Thunder, Iron Tail.

Treecko:Pound, Absorb, Dig, Quick attack.

Poochyena:Tackle, Bite, Sucker Punch, Howl.

**Name:**Nate.

**Age:**8

**Personality:**He becomes permanently blind when he uses an ember attack to escape an iron wall trap and it bounce back and hits him in the eyes.

**Description (looks):**Ear lengthsliver hair with red highlights, white film covered eyes (use to be hazel), white t-shirt and blue jeans, and brown boots.

**Number of pokemon forms:**8

**Names of the pokemon forms:**Growlith, Houndour, Riolu, Eevee, Piplup, Zubat, Turtwig, and Machop

**Pokemon moves:**Growlith:Ember, Bite, Flamethrower, Dig.

Houndour:Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Fire Fang.

Riolu:Wild Kick, Force Palm, Jump Kick, Low Kick.

Eevee: Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Trump card, Dig.

Piplup:Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Surf.

Zubat:Poison Sting, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Leech Life.

Turtwig:Razor Leaf, Tackle, Synthesis, Leaf Storm.

Machop:Cross Chop, Low Kick, Rock Throw, Semic Toss.

**Name:**Jackie.

**Age:**8

**Personality:**She is Nate's twin sister.

**Description (looks):** Waist length, sliver hair with red highlights, hazel eyes, white t-shirt and blue jeans, and brown boots.

**Number of pokemon forms:**8

**Names of the pokemon forms:**Growlith, Houndour, Meditite, Eevee, Piplup, Zubat, Turtwig, and Machop.

**Pokemon moves:**Growlith:Ember, Bite, Flamethrower, Dig.

Houndour:Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Fire Fang.

Eevee: Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Trump card, Dig.

Piplup:Bubble, Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Surf.

Zubat:Poison Sting, Poison Fang, Air Cutter, Leech Life.

Turtwig:Razor Leaf, Tackle, Synthesis, Leaf Storm.

Machop:Cross Chop, Low Kick, Rock Throw, Semic Toss.

Meditite: Low Kick, Force Palm, Focus Punch, High Jump Kick.

**Name:**Matt.

**Age:**18

**Personality:**He is the oldest of the group.

**Description (looks):**He has shortlight brown hair, brown eyes, brown and white t-shirt, Brown cargo pants, and brown army boots.

**Number of pokemon forms:**18

**Names of the pokemon forms:**Richu, Infernape, Rapidash, Tauros, Ninetails, Rampardos.

**Pokemon moves:**Richu:Thunder punch, Iron Tail, Thunder, Volt Tackle.

Infernape: Meteor Punch, Flare Blitz, Fire punch, Flamethrower, Rapidash:Overrun, Blaze up Flame Charge, Bounce, Fire Blast.

Tauros:Smash Kick, Crimson Bull, Stomp, Headbutt.

Ninetails:Fire Blast, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Fire Fang.

Rampardos:Zane Headbutt, Assurance, Hasty Headbutt, Stealth Rock.

**Name:**Sky.

**Age:**19.

**Personality:**He has a mixture of personalities.

**Description (looks):**He has shoulder length jet black hair, light tanned skin, Sky blue eyes, white t-shirt, black pants, and black army boots.

**Number of pokemon forms:**19.

**Names of the pokemon forms:**Fearow, Pidgeot, Flygon, Charizard, Swellow.

**Pokemon moves:**Fearow:Fly, Sliver Wing, Gust, Whirlwind.

Pidgeot: Fly, Sliver Wing, Gust, Whirlwind.

Flygon: Dragon Claw, Toxic, Hidden Power, Solarbeam.

Charizard:Fire Blast, Sliver Wing, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw.

Swellow:Gust, Tackle, Sliver Wind, Fly.

**Name:**Nick/Mr. I will fry you if mess with me.

**Age:**15

**Personality:**Loves to play with fire.

**Description (look):**He has smoke colored shoulder length hair, gray colored eyes, gray t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and gray sneakers.

**Number of pokemon forms:**15.

**Names of pokemon forms:**Houndoom, Flareon, Charmeleon, Ponyta, Magby.

**Pokemon moves:**Houndoom:Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Fire Blast, Fire Spin.

Flareon: Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Fire Blast, Fire Spin.

Charmeleon:Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Fire Blast,

Ponyta:Flame Charge, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Fire Spin.

Magby: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Fire Blast.

**The Shadows.**

Cabin1:

Houndoom.

Pidgey.

Flareon.

Umbreon.

Golduck.

Charmeleon.

.Cabin2:

Crowbat.

Golem.

Espeon.

Ponyta.

Nocktowel.

Machoke.

Cabin3:

Houndour.

Mightyena.

Camerupt.

Roserade.

Machoke.

Sableye.

Cabin 4:

The Red Demon.

Persian.


End file.
